<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cougar Family (Cougars x Male Reader) by ZeldaMaster64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744571">Cougar Family (Cougars x Male Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaMaster64/pseuds/ZeldaMaster64'>ZeldaMaster64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Family, MILFs, Multi, Nudity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex, Sisters, Vaginal Sex, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaMaster64/pseuds/ZeldaMaster64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the saying; “a person ages like fine wine.”</p><p>The older they are, the more mature they are.</p><p>And for some people, they see that as a positive. They have an eye for those more older, more experienced, and more mature.</p><p>And for other people, they have an eye for those younger than they are~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting Marisa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A normal suburban district of a town has a peaceful atmosphere around it. People passing by their neighbors and giving them a smile and a wave. Cars going in and out of their respective garages, leaving the suburban area to get to the bustling city nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nice, quiet life for people in search of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even this nice, quiet life isn’t enough for certain individuals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing on the doorsteps of a house was a boy, with (H/L), (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes. He had a backpack strapped to his back, filled with something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around while he was at the door, backing away and glancing inside the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lights are on,” he muttered to himself. “Is she busy with something else?” He asked. He hummed to himself, scratching his chin, before knocking on the door. “Hey, Marisa! Are you there!?” He called out, before knocking on the door again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” A voice inside called out, leading (F/N) to stop and take a small step away from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, the door opened up and revealed the person inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, (F/N)! It’s so good to see you again!” She greeted, rather happily, and pulled him into a hug. The boy, (F/N), blushed softly as he felt her hug, feeling her rather large bust press against his face. (F/N) softly smiled and returned the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you, too, Marisa,” (F/N) replied as he tried to keep his eyes away from her buxom bosom, with his endeavor being...well futile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady, Marisa, is a rather lonely woman. Being a single mother, with only one child. Her “Honey”, as she likes to call him, moved out a few months ago for college, so she’s been the only person in the house, apart from when she has to go to work. She’s too kindhearted, really nice, and her smile is nice and warm, just like this hug she was having with (F/N).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In terms of family, she stays in contact with two members of her family, one of them being her sister. However, her other family member has been spending an entire year traveling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, the hug she was having with (F/N) lingered a bit longer than when she would normally hug him. During her hug, she held him even tighter, pulling him into a deeper hug. (F/N)’s blush got a bit deeper, what little sight of the rest of the world being obscured more and more by her large bust. (F/N) returned the hug with the same kind of pressure, before glancing up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” (F/N) began, trying to come up with some way to kindly pull away from the hug. Marisa noticed that she was hugging him closer and closer, so she backed away, blushed nervously, and scratched the back of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I’m sure you’re here for your cooking lessons,” Marisa pointed out. “Please, come on in.” She stepped out of the way, letting (F/N) come in. (F/N) smiled at her kindness, before stepping inside, kicking off his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said. Marisa closed the door behind her and guided (F/N) over to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can leave your bag there, on the couch.” (F/N) nodded and placed his backpack on the couch, before being brought over to the kitchen area, where they regular whenever (F/N) is around. “Oh! I just remembered!” Marisa exclaimed, pointing a finger up. “We’re going to be cooking with some grease, so we’ll need some aprons! I think I grabbed a couple and put it in my room.” Marisa backed away from the grill, making her way to the hallway. “Go ahead get the station prepared, I have to remember where I placed them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” (F/N) replied. Marisa left him with one big smile, before disappearing into the hallway. (F/N) turned back to the kitchen, turning on the faucet and washing his hands. Along with that, he opened cabinets and grabbed a pan, placing it on a stove eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent some time getting the kitchen prepared and set up for his lesson with Marisa. As he looked through her cabinets, checking if he needed anything else, he noticed something peculiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wine?” (F/N) asked, raising his eyebrows. “Marisa hardly seems the type to drink.” He shook his head and closed the cabinet door. “I think I have everything ready,” he said before he looked over to the entrance to the hallway. “I wonder what’s taking Marisa so long. Is she having trouble finding those aprons?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood there in the kitchen, keeping his eyes on the hallway for whenever Marisa returned with the aprons. But the longer he stood there, the more curious he was getting. He looked up and hummed, wondering whether or not to help Marisa, or trust that she’ll find it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went with the former.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping away from the kitchen, he walked into the hallway, and looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah~” He heard, causing him to stop and look to where the source of the sound was coming from, which led him to her bedroom. He stepped closer and closer, noticing that her door was cracked open. He tilted his head, raising an eyebrow, before he eventually got close enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she fall asleep?” He asked, before peeking his head inside, and seeing…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, his face went red at the sight he was seeing; Marisa, on her bed, taking the time to touch herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he would question why she would take the time to do something like this when he came by to cook, (F/N) was too focused on all the other parts of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisa was panting, her bust rising and falling with each breath she took, one hand lifting up her panty while the other explored beneath the fabric, her toes curled up. And if that wasn’t enough, he could spot that her nipples were getting hard and stiff, poking up from her sweater. She wasn’t wearing a bra!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah!~” Marisa moaned out, as her fingers pumped between her lower lips, the squelching sound that emanate from her actions could faintly be heard by (F/N), which seemed to spark interest in (F/N)’s private areas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisa tried to keep her moans stifled, releasing her panty and using her finger to bite on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(F/N)’s face, completely red from seeing her, slowly backed away and made his way to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he got there, he leaned against the counter, panting from how hard his heart was thumping, seeing Marisa in such a position and watching her perform those actions. He could feel his pants tighten, and a small ache that stemmed from his tight pants. He looked down, seeing the bulge in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulped nervously, slapping his hand over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With such a sight, (F/N)’s thoughts lingered on Marisa a bit more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marisa was masturbating!?” He thought to himself, panting from the adrenaline rush. “How long has she been doing that? I’ve never really seen this side of her.” He gulped down his nerves and leaned against the counter, placing his hands on the edges. “It just seems so...indecent for her.” (F/N) paused for a moment, before looking away. “But then again, she’s really beautiful,” he began, as a picture of her smile entered his mind, “and her tits are really big,” the sight of Marisa’s chest held back by a tight sweater, along with the knowledge that she wears no bra, entered his head, “and the way she looks wearing those purple pants,” Marisa’s round behind flashed across his memory, a repeating loop of her walking being visualized. But swiftly, (F/N) shook the thoughts from his head and then slapped his hand against his forehead. “What am I thinking!?” (F/N) asked himself, before clapping both of his hands against his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found them!” Marisa called out, as she casually walked out of the hallway with two aprons in her hand, her usual, kind smile returning to her face. (F/N) tensed up, hearing her voice again, but this time in her chipper attitude. He turned his head to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Really? That’s great!” He said, giving her a thumbs up. Marisa looked at him confused, seeing his strange behavior all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, (F/N)?” Marisa calmly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Yeah! I’m fine!” (F/N) replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Marisa approached (F/N), tossing the aprons on the counter and cupping her hands around his cheek. “You’re burning up! Are you sick?” She worriedly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No! I’m not sick,” (F/N) quickly replied. “I went to the doctors yesterday for a check up and they said I’m fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Marisa hummed, raising an eyebrow and looking at him. “Alright,” Marisa said, before a look of realization came over her face, “oh, I also wanted to mention,” she began, not taking her hands off of (F/N)’s cheeks, “I’m sorry if I’m a bit off, today, it’s just,” she continued, glancing away from (F/N), her eyes slightly covered by her eyelids, “it’s been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>day at work that I’m a bit stressed out. So if I need to go and </span>
  <em>
    <span>relieve </span>
  </em>
  <span>myself, please excuse me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(F/N)’s face turned ten shades of red, hearing Marisa draw out certain words from her sentence. For a moment, he could swear he saw Marisa glance down, and then resume her previous expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I understand,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, (F/N), you’re face is heating up again! Are you sure you’re alright?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine...never better!” He replied, before nervously chuckling.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Marisa pulled her hands away, and grabbed the aprons again. “Here, put on this apron. I think it’s time we start today’s lesson!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they began their lesson, with (F/N) watching her, at first, so that he knew what she was doing, listening intently at Marisa’s lesson. But after a while, her words slowly faded out and he slowly began to lean back, staring at her ass. And just as he knew, her pants clung tightly to her ass and her </span>
  <em>
    <span>T H I C C </span>
  </em>
  <span>thighs! He could feel his blush returning, the same as his erection. His eyes wandered up from her wide hips, to her slim waist, and then her sweater. He saw how large her tits were, how her sweater left nothing to the imagination. He could barely see her nipples poking out, what with the apron covering the rest and adding an extra layer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then you stick it in there, and keep an eye on it,” Marisa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Huh!?” (F/N) exclaimed, blushing madly. Marisa turned to him, with a quizzical expression, before (F/N) looked at the pan. Marisa had stuck a meat thermometer into the slice of pork chop she had frying, watching as the needle in the dial reached a good number. “U-Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re alright?” Marisa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! You know, just thought I heard something else.” Marisa blinked her eyes, before giggling softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(F/N), don’t tell me you’re becoming a pervert!” Marisa began, before starting a small giggling fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I am not!” (F/N) replied, blushing madly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only teasing, don’t worry!” Marisa said, before she hid her giggle behind her hand. “Now, I want you to try and cook your own pork chop. I’m going to go take a shower.” Marisa untied her apron, and lifted it up off of her person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to take a shower? Now?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Marisa replied. “I’m sorry for leaving you with this, but today’s just been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that I need a warm shower to help calm me down.” There she goes again, drawing out that word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s okay,” he said, glancing away from her. Marisa smiled and ruffled his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I appreciate it!” Marisa said, before walking over to the hallway and disappearing around a corner. (F/N) watched as she left, still in his red, blushing mess, before he looked away and rubbed his forehead with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s never really acted this way,” (F/N) thought to himself, gulping nervously. “What’s with her? Why is she dragging out those words? She almost sounded...seductive.” He sighed, trying to figure out what to do, but before he could, he noticed a problem. He sniffed the air, and quickly looked over to the pan. “Shit!” He said, before quickly turning off the stove eye that Marisa’s pan was on and waved away the smoke.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lonely No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After nearly avoiding the disaster of a burnt pork chop, (F/N) followed through with his end and started cooking pork chop the same way Marisa tought him. Or at least what he paid attention to. The process seemed to be simple, just watch for the golden texture of the pork chop, before flipping it over on the other side and repeating the process. He could hear the sizzling of the meat against the pan, the pops of grease, and the smell of a beautiful pork chop entering his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up the meat thermometer and poked it into the pork chop, watching the needle slowly rise up and get to roughly around the same number as when Marisa did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just can’t let it get too hot,” (F/N) thought to himself as he watched the meat. He let out a sigh, wiping the sweat from his brow, before looking over at Marisa’s pork chop, one that he nearly let burnt, given that he was thinking about Marisa and her strange wording. “Probably just my imagination,” (F/N) said to himself. “Marisa’s probably just trying to emphasize how difficult work is being.” He looked over at his cooking, watching the needle slowly rise higher and higher, before taking out the thermometer and setting it aside. He turned the stove off and lifted the meat off of the pan and onto a plate. Grabbing a knife, he cut his and Marisa’s into tiny chunks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, he set the plates down on the nearby table, placed a fork next to the plate. But as he continued to look at the plate, he decided to swap them, giving his meat to Marisa and hers to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least she won’t have to taste if this is burnt, or not,” he said to himself, before crossing his arms and thinking to himself. He looked over at the hallway, seeing that Marisa was still nowhere to be seen. He tilted his head, as if trying to peer around the corner. “Does she take showers that last this long?” He asked. “Probably having to dry her hair.” He scratched his head, trying to think of what to do next, what he could do to pass the time. He looked over at his bag, seeing that it was still sitting on the couch where he put it. He just shook his head. “Maybe something to drink,” he said. He walked over to the fridge, pulling it open and looking inside. He saw different drinks that were inside. “Let’s see what kind of juices she has in here; she’s got mango, apple, guava, and...apple again? So many fuckin’ fruits.” He said, before grabbing the most full bottle of apple juice, and shutting it behind him. He grabbed a couple of glasses from the cabinet and set it down on the table, pouring himself and Marisa a glass. “Man, with how things look, it’s like we’re on a date, or something.” That phrase lingered on in (F/N)’s head, which got him to thinking. “Well, if we </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>dating,” (F/N) began, “it would be nice. Her hugs would be warm, seeing her smile as she walks in, and her curvaceous body would be-” he instantly shook the thoughts from his head. “What am I thinking!? She’s older than I am! There’s no way she’d be into a kid, like me.” But as he said that, he thought back to how she was acting around him, her hug lingering on a bit longer and the way she put emphasis on words that could be associated with his phallus. He scratched the back of his head. “I mean...she </span>
  <em>
    <span>may </span>
  </em>
  <span>be interested in me.” He shook his head again and looked to the hall. “I wonder what’s taking so long! There’s no way she takes showers that last this long.” (F/N) marched over to the hallway, determined to see what was going on, though worried that something bad happened to her. He rounded the corner. “Hey, Marisa-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Marisa replied as she had turned to (F/N), covering her body with just a simple towel. (F/N)’s face heated up like a normal thermometer, his ears burning, and his heart thumping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry! I didn’t know you got out of the shower!” (F/N) quickly ducked back into the kitchen and pressed his back against the wall, placing his hand against his heart. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>When</span>
  </em>
  <span> did she get out of the shower!?” He asked himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments passed after that little incident in the hallway, Marisa didn’t seem to be mad, or embarrassed by the fact that (F/N) could literally see her naked body, if it weren’t for the towel she used to cover up her bust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(F/N) sat at his side of the table, looking at his plate while waiting for Marisa to walk in. His mind couldn’t help but stay glued to the sight of Marisa nake, the towel obscuring her bare tits. This perverted side of (F/N) wanted so badly to peep beneath the towel, but the most he could see was her side-boob and a little bit of her areola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t know you were already finished,” Marisa commented as she walked into the room, taking a seat across from (F/N). He looked up, seeing what Marisa was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(F/N)’s cheeks turned bright red, seeing the kind of shirt she wore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That shirt looks like it could fall off of her at any second!” (F/N) thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate you getting a drink for us!” Marisa said before lifting up her fork and stabbing one chunk of pork chop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s no problem,” (F/N) replied as he grabbed his fork and started eating the pork chop that Marisa made. Marisa tilted her head, looking at (F/N) as he saw how nervous he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(F/N), are you okay?” Marisa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” (F/N) replied. “Y-Yeah! I’m fine!” He said before he grabbed his glass and sipped down his drink. Marisa raised an eyebrow, before her smile faded and she looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you saw me in my bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfffft!” (F/N) spat out his drink, quickly lurching forward and holding his chest. “W-What!?” (F/N) replied as he looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’ve been so indecent lately,” she added on. “I just got a text from Honey, my son, and he showed me that he got himself a girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A g-girlfriend?” (F/N) replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a boy your age got himself a girlfriend,” Marisa continued. “I’m happy for him, but I can’t help but feel jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealous?” (F/N) asked. “Wh-Why are you jealous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause that just means that I’m alone,” Marisa replied. “He’s got himself a girlfriend, and here I am, at home, alone.” (F/N)’s heart began to be pulled towards Marisa, hearing her, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing </span>
  </em>
  <span>her, so sad. It wasn’t really right! “Am I beautiful, (F/N)?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” (F/N) asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I beautiful?” Marisa replied. “Do I look good at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Well, yeah!” (F/N) replied, finding the courage somewhere in the middle of this mess. “I mean, you’re really beautiful for a girl your age.” Marisa’s smile flashed across her face, before looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really appreciate that, (F/N),” Marisa replied. She stood up from her seat and walked around next to him, sitting down next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you appreciate it, Marisa,” (F/N) continued, “but what does this have to do with me seeing you on your bed?” He asked. Marisa placed her hand on his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because I saw the way you’ve looked at me,” Marisa replied. “You see me as a woman, don’t you?” (F/N) blushed deeply as he heard that, feeling Marisa lean close to him. “Knew it~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Marisa said, before leaning over and resting on his head, “‘cause I’ve seen how much you’ve grown.” (F/N) gulped. “(F/N)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you stay with me tonight?” Marisa asked. “You have the one thing that I need.” (F/N)’s blush started to make steam shoot out of his ears, having a pretty good idea of what she was going to say next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What would that be?” (F/N) asked, only for Marisa to pull him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Youth.” (F/N)’s super heated blush went down a few degrees as he heard that, blinking a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sure thing, Marisa,” he said, before returning the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them went over to Marisa’s room, slowly approaching it. Marisa, acting bold, quickly turned (F/N) around and shoved him onto his back, getting him onto the bed. He sat up, looking at Marisa and watched as she swiftly lifted her shirt up and off of her body, revealing her large rack that she had held back with a simple, pink sweater. (F/N) stared intently at Marisa’s bare chest, watching as they softly bounced once she took her shirt off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confirming (F/N)’s suspicions, Marisa wore no bra beneath her shirt, and when she tossed her shirt aside, she started to climb all over (F/N)’s body and there he could see that she wore no pants! All she had was just a pair of black panties!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, (F/N),” Marisa said, as she planted her hands at the side of (F/N)’s head, “I’m just...so eager.” (F/N) gulped nervously, but he leaned up and planted his lips against Marisa’s. Marisa’s eyes widened slightly, before relaxing and returning the kiss. Marisa lowered her body down onto (F/N)’s and started making out with him. Her feet curled and started toying with (F/N)’s, her hands wrapped around the back of (F/N)’s head and started gripping and pulling at his hair. The two of them fought, during the kiss, trying to take control, while Marisa had experience, (F/N) had youthful energy, which seemed to keep the two of them at bay with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisa moaned in the kiss, wiggling her hips as she continued, grinding her crotch against (F/N)’s. (F/N) couldn’t help but buck his hips as he felt her loins grind against his, his pants getting tighter and tighter the more she grinded against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Marisa said, before backing away. “It’s embarrassing if I’m the only one with no clothes on.” Within a matter of seconds, (F/N)’s clothes were discarded, leaving (F/N) in just his underwear. Marisa sat on his thighs, looking at the boy’s simple chest and abs, her eyesight going lower and lower, until she came to the tent that was pitched beneath (F/N)’s underwear. Her blush formed on her cheeks, and she nervously bit her bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly reached forward with her hand, biting down a bit hard on her lower lip. She grabbed the hem of his underwear, peeling them up and back, exposing his length to her. She softly gasped, watching the throbbing piece of meat greet her kindly. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from it, watching his member intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she spread her legs apart, showing her black panties to (F/N), once again. (F/N) watched as Marisa hooked her thumbs around the hem of her panties, slowly pushing them down her </span>
  <em>
    <span>T H I C C </span>
  </em>
  <span>thighs and eventually taking them off. (F/N) watched as she slowly lifted herself up and lined his member with her wet opening. (F/N) gripped the bed sheets as she enveloped his tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah~ It’s even better than I imagined~” Marisa moaned out, before she began sinking down. The two of them let out moans as Marisa continued going down. “(F/N)!~ I can feel you filling me up inside!~” She moaned out., closing her eyes and smiling lewdly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marisa!” (F/N) moaned out, before he bucked his hip up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!~” Marisa moaned in response, feeling the boy’s movements. “Oh~ Don’t worry, (F/N)~” She moaned out. She pulled (F/N) up, hugging him close, stuffing his face between her bust. “Let </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>do everything~ Let Momma Marisa guide you through this~” (F/N) hesitated, before wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close. Marisa smiled, before she began to hop up and down on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them began to moan, with (F/N) feeling Marisa’s mature insides suck his length inside him, trying to eat everything it has to offer for her. (F/N)’s member got harder and harder, as he felt Marisa’s bust bounce against his chest, her perky nipples rubbing against parts of his face, and her bubbly ass clap against his lap. He held her tighter, feeling her hands claw at his back and his member feel the jolts of pleasure course through his spine. All he could do was rock his hips forward and back, as Marisa continued to bounce on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marisa!~” (F/N) exclaimed, though his voice was muffled by her large bust, “I feel something coming!~” Marisa couldn’t hear him, but it’s likely that she didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(F/N)!~ I’m cumming!~” Marisa moaned as she held him tighter and tighter. “Please, let’s cum at the same time!~” Hearing her lewd moans, and feeling her bubbly ass bounce against his lap faster and faster, (F/N) bent his knees, planted his feet against the mattress of the bed, and bucked his hips up. Marisa’s moans got louder and louder as she felt (F/N) join in the fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last shout, the two of them eventually came at the same time; Marisa squirts her juices all over (F/N)’s length, giving him the extra, natural lubrication to thrust his hips faster and faster as he pumped his own juices into Marisa’s body, traveling through her lower pipework and eventually reaching to her womb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(F/N) fell back onto his back, panting heavily as he felt his royal jewels empty of its contents, panting from the excitement of having sex with a mature woman, such as Marisa. The kind-hearted and warm Marisa. Marisa stayed upright, placing her hand over her stomach, and looking at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came inside me~ I may get pregnant again~” Marisa said, softly panting, before she lifted herself up and pulled his member out of her pussy, watching it slowly shrink back down from the experience it had, and his juices slowly seep its way out of her body. “I’ll try to keep this all in~” Marisa said, before she covered her lower area with her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, the two of them were curled up next to each other, with (F/N) panting softly at what he went through. Marisa giggled, looking him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute, (F/N),” Marisa said, before leaning forward and kissing his forehead. She scooted forward and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. “Sweet dreams, (F/N)~”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sister in Town!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning that came around, it was a soothing comfort for (F/N), as he was curled beneath the thick blanket of Marisa’s bed. He was sleeping peacefully on Marisa’s soft mattress, her fluffy pillows comforting his head.</p>
<p>(F/N)’s eyes were closed, his mouth partly open, and his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. He softly snored, his eyes shut tight from how tired he was the night before.</p>
<p>But after a while, he eventually woke up, letting out a loud yawn. This alleviated the weight of his eyelids, opening his eyes to see the dark bedroom he stayed in. The sunlight slowly peered through the curtains, and the dust from in the room could be seen through the rays of light that invaded the bedroom. He saw that Marisa was gone, completely missing from the bed that he shared with him. He slowly pushed himself up, feeling the blanket slowly slide off of him. He looked around, seeing no trace of Marisa.</p>
<p>He got up from the bed and stretched his limbs, wanting to drop the blanket and walk out, but the morning brings a cool breeze that wouldn’t be good for him or his friend below. He walked over to Marisa’s closet, pulling it open and seeing that she had some spare robes on her. He grabbed one and wrapped it around his body, tying it up so that it doesn’t fall off. And with that, he walked out of the room, hesitantly. Sure, he wasn’t wearing any underwear, but he wasn’t going to leave the house any time soon.</p>
<p>He walked out of Marisa’s bedroom, walked down the hall, and turned into the kitchen, where his nose was greeted to the delightful smell of a breakfast! He sniffed the air and smiled, before looking over at the stove, and seeing Marisa standing there, wearing a yellow robe over her body. She heard (F/N)’s sniffing, and she turned around. There, she saw him standing there, and greeted him with her warm smile.</p>
<p>“Good morning, (F/N)!” Marisa greeted, her happy and cheerful self returning. </p>
<p>“Morning, Marisa,” he replied, walking over to the kitchen table and taking a seat.</p>
<p>“I see you’ve helped yourself to my robes.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Marisa turned back to the pan and poked at the contents with her spatula. “I took your clothes and put them in the wash, anyway.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for that.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to thank me,” Marisa replied, before lifting the pan and placing the contents onto two separate plates. She placed the pan down and grabbed the plates, walking over to the table and placing them down in front of (F/N). Marisa stood behind him and hugged him from behind. “I should thank <em> you </em>for the wonderful night~” She then turned her head and pecked his cheek. (F/N) blushed softly, before looking at his breakfast; bacon and eggs. Marisa walked over to the fridge and pulled it open, pulling out some orange juice. </p>
<p>“These bacon and eggs are delicious!” (F/N) said, before chowing down on it a lot more.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like them,” Marisa added, before she poured (F/N) a glass, while she grabbed a mug of coffee that she made for herself. She took a seat across from him, throwing one leg over the other. She watched (F/N) as he ate, seeing him chow down on a meal as if he’s never had food for years. She softly giggled, watching him eat, before a realization came over her, and she looked down. “You know, my sister is coming over.”</p>
<p>“Your sister?” (F/N) asked, his mouth full of food. </p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s supposed to bring something over,” Marisa continued, “I have to go to work soon, so could you be a dear and let her in?”</p>
<p>“Oh,  yeah,” (F/N) replied. “What’s her name?”</p>
<p>“Amanda.”</p>
<p>“Okay, will do,” (F/N) repeated. A smile flashed over Marisa, before slightly looking away. (F/N) cocked an eyebrow, seeing her expression. “Does she not want her sister over?” He asked himself.</p>
<p>Moments passed after Marisa left for work. (F/N) was sitting in the living room, watching T.V. as he waited for this Amanda lady to show up. He let out a yawn at how boring the channels were getting, as he kept flipping through. </p>
<p>Then, he heard a knock at the door. </p>
<p>He looked up from the T.V., and looked over at the door.</p>
<p>“That must be her,” (F/N) muttered, before standing up and walking over to the door. He unlocked it, and pulled it open. And on the other side was, likely, Amanda.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(Not gonna lie, she kind of looks like Alice from "Totally Spies)</strong>
</p>
<p>(F/N) slowly looked up at the lady, seeing her bright smile, before it softened into something else.</p>
<p>“Oh, did I get the wrong house?” She asked herself, looking at (F/N).</p>
<p>“Um, y-you’re Amanda, right?”</p>
<p>“Yep! That’s me!” The lady, Amanda, replied. “Does Marisa still live here?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s just at work right now,” (F/N) replied.</p>
<p>“Okay, so you must be here to look after her house,” Amanda said, before holding up a bag. “She asked me to come and drop this off.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I can take care of that,” (F/N) said, holding his hand out. Amanda giggled, before she shook her head and held the bag behind her. </p>
<p>“No can do, this is a secret~” Amanda said, placing her finger against her lip. She then walked into the house, heading all the way into Marisa’s bedroom and placing the bag down. (F/N) tried to get a peek of what was in the bag, but to no avail. Amanda stepped out of the bedroom and closed it behind her. (F/N) looked at her a bit longer, before heading over into the living room and taking a seat. Amanda spotted (F/N)’s stare, not to mention his tent pitched the moment she turned. Amanda softly giggled, before following (F/N) into the living room. “So what’s a boy like you doing at a place like this?” Amanda asked as she walked up behind (F/N), resting her elbows on the back of the couch. </p>
<p>“Oh, well…” (F/N) began, glancing away from Amanda and blushing softly. “Marisa teaches me how to cook, and she asked me to let you in when you show up.” Amanda looked over (F/N)’s body, spotting his length poking up from his robe.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh~” Amanda cooed. She reached over and started pinching (F/N)’s cheek. “I can’t believe Marisa didn’t tell me about a little cutie such as yourself!~” (F/N) blushed deeper, feeling Amanda’s hands on him. “Are you sure cooking is <em> all </em> Marisa taught you?~ I think, based on what you’re wearing, she may have taught you something else~ You know, she may have her way with cooking, but I know a lot more about the <em> body </em> than she does~” (F/N) blushed a bit deeper, feeling his hardened member slightly throb at the presence of such beauty.</p>
<p>“You know, I’m glad that my boss let me off early, today,” a voice said, causing both Amanda and (F/N) to tense up and quickly turn around, seeing Marisa standing at the entrance of the hallway, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. “I should’ve known you would’ve tried to take my (F/N) away from me!”</p>
<p>“<em> Your </em>(F/N)?” Amanda asked. “Don’t you remember what Mom told us about sharing?” </p>
<p>“And don’t you remember what happens when I share with you?” Marisa asked, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>“Oh, relax! I just wanna teach him some exercises!” Amanda replied. “Besides, you’ve been teaching him cooking for a long time, why can’t I teach him some things?”</p>
<p>“Uh, I wouldn’t be against some exercise,” (F/N) muttered.</p>
<p>“See!?” Marisa put on a pouting expression, before crossing her arms and looking away.</p>
<p>“Alright, fine,” Marisa said, “but on <em> one </em>condition!”</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“I exercise with you two! I can’t have you trying to take (F/N) from me.” Amanda shrugged.</p>
<p>“Fine with me,” Amanda replied. “Hey, how about a small dinner before I leave, huh? Would that be a problem, sis?” She rested her head on her hands, smiling smugly at Marisa. Marisa glared daggers at her sister.</p>
<p>“No it wouldn’t,” Marisa replied.</p>
<p>“Great!” Amanda replied, before rushing over to her sister and hugging her. “I love you~” As Amanda backed away, Marisa held (F/N) close to her and rubbed his head. </p>
<p>“Come on, (F/N),” Marisa began, “let’s cook together.” (F/N) blushed, feeling Marisa’s gentle hug.</p>
<p>After a while, everyone sat down at the table, with Marisa and Amanda sitting next to each other. The two of them were eating the meal her and (F/N) prepared.</p>
<p>“This meal tastes delicious!” Amanda said as she continued eating. “If Marisa’s this good at teaching you how to cook, it looks like I’ll have to pull out all the stops to teach you some exercises~” (F/N) gulped nervously, looking back down at his meal. “Hey, Marisa, where’s the wine at?” She asked, standing up. “Can’t really have a nice dinner like this without some wine!” Amanda walked over to the cabinets and started snooping, opening the fridge, pulling back every plate, and searching high and low.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Marisa said.</p>
<p>“You only say that because you’re such a lightweight!” Amanda called out.</p>
<p>“Am not!”</p>
<p>“Are too! Just one sip and you’re trashed for the rest of the night!” Marisa paused at what Amanda said, looking over at her sister, before looking away in defeat.</p>
<p>“It’s beneath the cupboard.”</p>
<p>“Alright!”</p>
<p>“Why do I have a feeling that tonight’s going to be interesting?” (F/N) asked himself.</p>
<p>“Here we go! Wine glasses for everyone!” Amanda said, holding up a bottle of wine with one hand, while the other had three glasses for wine.</p>
<p>“I don’t think (F/N)’s allowed to drink, Amanda,” Marisa said.</p>
<p>“Of course he can drink! Adult supervision, and all that,” Amanda replied <b>(Depending on which state you live in!)</b>.</p>
<p>And so, the three of them started to wine and dine. Amanda drunk her glass, Marisa was halfway through hers, and (F/N) just finished his glass. He let out a huff of breath, a drunken blush covering his face as he just placed the glass down.</p>
<p>“My, my, (F/N),” Amanda began, “you need to keep up! I still see some wine in that glass!” </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” (F/N) asked, before a hiccup left his mouth. “I just finished mine!” He was proven wrong, as Amanda poured more wine into (F/N)’s glass. “Oh…”</p>
<p>“Hey! Pour me some, too!” Marisa said, before she also hiccuped. Amanda complied, pouring a glass for her sister. It seemed that drinking was the one thing that calmed Marisa down, after what Amanda had done. When she finished gulping down a bit of wine, Marisa looked towards (F/N). “So (F/N), were you a <em> good boy </em> when Amanda showed up?~” Marisa asked, although seductively.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh…” (F/N) replied, trying to put the words in his mind, though the wine seemed to halt that progress.</p>
<p>“He was a <em> naughty </em> boy!” Amanda said, giggling. “He kept staring right at me, undressing me with his eyes~”</p>
<p>“Hey!” (F/N) exclaimed, looking at Amanda with a small glare.</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Marisa said, turning to her sister with a similar glare, then reaching over at her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Just look at what you’re wearing!” Marisa pointed out. “You keep acting so showy! It’s no wonder he got distracted! It’s not his fault, I’d wager a guess to say that it’s <em> your </em>fault!”</p>
<p>“<em> My </em>fault!?” Amanda replied, before she quickly got behind her sister and lifted her sweater up, showing her large bust to (F/N).</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Look at this, huh? No bra underneath!? How long have you been doing that when you’ve been teaching him how to cook? Trying to hide these sweater puppies like that! I’m sure he spends most of his nights thinking about those big tits of yours,” Amanda began, her loud and angry tone slowly turning...seductive, “your perky nipples, your lewd hips...and your warm, soft skin,” Amanda’s tone turned more and more sexual, as she looked her sister in the eyes.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Instead of reacting wildly, the wine made Marisa giggle.</p>
<p>“You know that’s not true, Amanda,” Marisa began, “he’d probably be distracted by that round butt of yours,” even Marisa’s tone was turning seductive, “your sexy, <em> T H I C C </em>thighs…”</p>
<p>“Your mesmerizing voice...”</p>
<p>“Your incredible waist…”</p>
<p>“Your warm, inviting eyes…”</p>
<p>“Your lush, kissable lips…”</p>
<p>Eventually…</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(F/N) watched, with a deep, heavy blush and a raging erection as the two woman in front of him were currently making out with each other, swapping spit, brushing their tongues together. Watching lesbianism right in front of his eyes, as their seductive talks led them to performing such actions on each other. He looked up and picked up his glass of wine, examining it as he tried to understand what kind of secrets it holds to making shit like this happen! Then, when he looked back at the action, he saw that Marisa was looking back at him. She backed away from her kiss with Amanda.</p>
<p>“Oh, Amanda~ (F/N)’s watching us~” Marisa pointed out. Amanda glanced over at (F/N) from the corner of her eyes. She grinned mischievously as an idea grew in her drunken mind.</p>
<p>“Aww, he’s feeling left out, Marisa~” Amanda got up from her seat and walked around to (F/N), swaying her hips side-to-side. She got close to (F/N), pressing her body against his and looking him in the eyes. “You want to make out with me, hm?” Amanda asked, before grabbing (F/N)’s face and pulling him into an intense kiss. She took control of the situation, leading the kiss onward as she showed no mercy; instantly shoving her tongue in him, pressing her lips harder against his. (F/N) was taken aback, but he didn’t protest or anything. He returned the kiss, though not as strongly as Amanda’s. Marisa watched the two of them go at it, holding a hand up to her mouth, while her other hand traveled southbound. “Oh Marisa~” Amanda said, backing away from her kiss with (F/N). “I’ll start kissing (F/N)’s head, if you kiss his <em> other </em> head~”</p>
<p>“O-Other head?” Marisa asked. Amanda nodded, before using her finger to point down to (F/N)’s erection, practically hiking up the robe he wore. Marisa was confused, at first, before she realized her sister’s perverted sentence. Marisa disappeared beneath the table, while Amanda resumed her makeout session with (F/N) resumed. The drunken heat of the moment got to him, and he started to grope and feel every soft and supple curve of Amanda’s body. She giggled.</p>
<p>“Getting a little handsy, aren’t we?~” Amanda asked. “Go head, feel up every inch of my body~” (F/N) did so, with a drunken, eager attitude, squeezing her large bust, and feeling his fingers sink into her round behind. He felt his legs being parted, and two hands run up his thighs. </p>
<p>“I don’t see it, Amanda,” Marisa said, though the wine may have dumbed her down. Amanda saw this as a chance to get (F/N) naked, so she undid the tie around (F/N)’s robe.</p>
<p>“It’s a little shy, Marisa, you just gotta give it a kiss to give him some confidence~” After a few seconds, Marisa responded.</p>
<p>“Here it is!~” Marisa exclaimed.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She stared at (F/N)’s phallic length, watching it throb, following the intricate veins, until her eyes reached the tip. “This is it, huh? The thing that penetrated me~”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Amanda asked, before she backed away from her kiss with (F/N), and sunk down, getting on her knees and looking at his member. “Oh wow~ <em> This </em>penetrated you?~ Well you better thank it, Marisa, before I take it for myself~”</p>
<p>“No!” Marisa exclaimed, before she...well “hugged” (F/N)’s member against her chest. “This is mine!” (F/N) gripped the sides of his seat, his teeth gritted tightly from feeling Marisa’s soft chest against his member. Marisa backed away, much to (F/N)’s dismay, and stared at it. “Thank you~” She slurred, before she started to kiss the very tip of his member. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(F/N) let out soft moans, feeling Marisa start a make-out session with his member, even going so far as to add some tongue into the mix! The stimulations across his member, coursing through his body, was getting so overwhelming, until suddenly!</p>
<p>“Ah!~” The ladies shouted, watching as his tip shot out his bodily fluids and land directly on Marisa’s face.</p>
<p>“You see that, Marisa?~” Amanda asked. “That means that it likes you!~”</p>
<p>“It...likes me?~”</p>
<p>“I want to taste what it’s like when his cock likes someone~” Amanda cupped Marisa’s face and started licking the juices off of her face. The sight was too much for (F/N) to take in, what with the lesbianism he watched, Marisa’s lips pressing and licking against his crotch, and Amanda’s sexual action on her sister. He fell backwards, and landed on the floor, passing out.</p>
<p>“(F/N)!” Marisa called out as she rushed up next to him, holding him up with her arms. “(F/N), are you okay?” She worriedly asked.</p>
<p>“Felt...so good,” he said, before he slipped into unconsciousness, but the relieving thought for Marisa was his audible breathing.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Amanda began, “things got <em> too </em>hot for (F/N)~”</p>
<p>Hours flew by, after (F/N) passed out. He was laying on the couch, with a blanket over his nude body, and a pillow resting on his head. He was snoring, as he slept, before eventually, some unknown force woke him up. He opened his eyes, seeing that the living room he was in was dark. He got up and sat on the couch, rubbing his head before looking around.</p>
<p>“What happened?” He asked, before looking around the room. He got up and walked around, trying to find some kind of answer. The moment he looked at the table, seeing the dishes and the empty wine glasses, it all came rushing back to him; Amanda and Marisa fighting, the two of them kissing, and the heat of the moment making him black out. He blushed again, as his lower regions sparked back to life once again. He shook his head, scratching the top of it, before turning to where the hallway was. “I should probably go climb in bed with Marisa,” he thought to himself.</p>
<p>But before he could make the first step, (F/N) could hear a groan behind him. He tensed up, quickly grabbing his chest out of fear, before turning around. He walked around to the source, where he saw…</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It seems that all these ladies can do is make (F/N) blush.</p>
<p>“A-Amanda!?” He thought to himself. “Did she pass out like I did?” He asked, before he looked at her body, seeing her lay there asleep. “Sh-She couldn’t have, she didn’t wear those clothes before.” The longer and longer he looked at her, the more his erection grew, and the more his lust took control. He looked at her tits, seeing her nipples poke against the loose top.</p>
<p>And then he looked further up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It seemed that what Marisa said was true, Amanda had really kissable lips. So soft, so smooth. (F/N)’s heart began to beat faster and faster, as a choice he decided to make his body move. He slowly revealed his member, feeling it slowly rise up at the sight of the voluptuous girl. He slowly approached her, getting closer and closer, and slowly pressed his tip against her lips <b>(which NO ONE should do in real life!)</b>.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He shivered as he felt her breath against his member, her lips bringing some pleasure to his phallus. He wanted to push his member in further, but he didn’t. Instead, he did something else.</p>
<p>Moving down to her bust, he grabbed her top and slowly lifted it up, revealing her bare tits to him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They were roughly the same size as Marisa’s. Amanda’s nipples began to get hard, and perky, pointing outward. He got too careless, straddled himself on her stomach, and prepared to line himself up to her tits.</p>
<p>“Gotcha!” Amanda called out, quickly doing the action for him and catching his length in her tits.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(F/N) leaned back and screamed, only to be cut off by Amanda reaching up and covering his mouth. “Did you <em> really </em>think that you were going to get away with that stunt you pulled?”</p>
<p>“A-Amanda! I-I’m really sorry!”</p>
<p>“You better be,” Amanda replied, “that’s not something you do to a lady when she’s asleep. You can get in very, <em> very </em>bad trouble!”</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry,” he repeated, blushing madly.</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t think sorry’s gonna cut it,” Amanda replied. “If you want me to forgive you, and keep this quiet with Marisa, then you’re going to have to do something for me.”</p>
<p>“Sure! What is it!?” Amanda didn’t respond, she merely just smirked and grinned at him. (F/N) didn’t really <em> hear </em>her answer, but he could tell what she wanted.</p>
<p>With a quick change, Amanda was on top of (F/N), bare naked, straddling his hips.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I’m kind of jealous of Marisa, taking a cute boy, like yourself, and taking his first,” Amanda said, “though I think my curiosity is doing more of the talking than my jealousy.” She looked down at (F/N)’s erect member, watching it throb in the presence of Amanda’s pussy. </p>
<p>She rested her vaginal opening on his main shaft, slowly grinding forward and back. (F/N) bit his lip as he felt the pleasure, feeling her <em> m o i s t </em>opening coat his member with her juices. Amanda let out soft moans of pleasure, feeling his long, hard shaft basically tease her of the moment she’s about to have.</p>
<p>“It’s so hard~” Amanda moaned out. “To think Marisa’s been trying to hide this from me~ Guess she can’t have you all to herself, now~” She continued to move her hips forward and back, gliding her opening forward and back, like a masseuse pressing firmly down on the person’s back. Amanda had her hands planted next to (F/N)’s waist as she continued her movements, first, leaning forward, bending her elbows as if she was doing a set of push ups. Then, she moved her hips forward, gliding along his shaft. After that, she would lean back, pushing herself up, and then moving her hips back to start the process over and over. </p>
<p>(F/N) could feel euphoria run up and down his spine, the jolts of pleasure course through his nerves, and his member throb with each passing second. Amanda watched (F/N) practically squirm beneath her, gripping his hands tightly, his toes curling, and his shoulders turning. Amanda giggled as she watched him.</p>
<p>“Does it feel good?~” Amanda asked. “It should, you have someone really experienced taking the lead~” Amanda continued grinding against (F/N), before she eventually lifted herself up, grabbing his length with her hand and lining it up to her opening. “Watch carefully~ I’m about to fit your entire cock right here~” (F/N) looked down his body, watching what Amanda was doing, and seeing that she took his tip fully in her lower opening, before planting her hands back down on the couch and slowly sinking down. (F/N)’s head was thrown back from the pleasure, stifling moans by keeping his mouth shut. Amanda let her moans be heard, tilting her head back, her eyes closing, and a smile over her face. (F/N) could feel Amanda’s vagina engulf his length, sucking him in, as if trying to engulf him. She rested her hips on his lap, taking it all the way in, and sitting there. “See? All the way in~” Amanda followed it up by starting slow, bouncing up and down (F/N)’s lap, hearing the fleshy claps of her ass hitting his hips. “Oh~ I see why Marisa loves you!~” Of course, with Amanda’s current behaviour, she felt herself superior, well, in reality, feeling in charge of the situation, so she finds herself in a position to tease (F/N) some more. “For such a youthful boy, you really enjoy being on the bottom of the totem pole, aren’t you?~ You like when a woman takes charge, don’t you?~” With all those questions and teasing, (F/N) was working up the courage to perform an action, looking up at her. “You’re really cute with that expression~” Amanda started to bounce faster and faster, throwing her head back a bit more as she felt his member pump itself inside her. “I wonder if Marisa thought the same when she was in charge~”</p>
<p>This was the turning point, where (F/N) finally took charge. He grabbed the back of Amanda’s knees, lifting them and folding them against her body and he pushed her down on her back. Amanda was taken aback by (F/N)’s sudden action, plopping down against the couch and watching him. He loomed over her, holding her legs down against her body, and he began to rapidly thrust inside her body. He pressed his hips down on Amanda’s hips, plunging his member deeper and deeper, hearing Amanda’s moans get louder and louder, the harder he plunged his length down. Her short, blue hair was tossed up with each collision of his hips against hers, her hands balling into a tight fist, her back arched, and her head leaning back.</p>
<p>“Ah!~” Amanda moaned out. “Hah!~ You finally going to make a move on your own?~” Amanda asked, glancing back at him. With how he was being treated so far, teased constantly by Amanda, he decided to try and teach her <em> her </em>place! (F/N) took his hand and gave her ass a slap, watching her behind jiggle from the impact. “Ah!~” She moaned out, feeling the impact of (F/N)’s hand. Her body reacted in kind, her vagina tighten around his length, showing that she was enjoying it. “H-Hey! Who said you were allowed to-” (F/N) interrupted her by spanking her again, watching the same effect as before, seeing her ass begin to get red, and his handprint slowly appeared. With each spank, she got tighter and tighter, and he spanked her harder and harder. “Ah!~ You’re being so rough~” Amanda moaned out. “Being used like this~ Like a cocksleeve~” (F/N) continued to spank her, while also juggling having to pound his phallus deep into her body. “Using me like a toy~ You planned this, didn’t you~ Playing submissive to drop my guard!~” (F/N) gave her a hard spank, leading her to let out louder moans. Her lower area was practically gripping his length tightly, trying to milk out all the juices he had inside his tank. (F/N)’s thrusts got faster and faster. “Ah!~ I-I’m…!~” </p>
<p>(F/N) felt a splash of liquid against his crotch, just like when he had sex with Marisa, but he wasn’t finished, yet. He could feel the warm liquid slowly work its way down his body, some touching Amanda’s ass as he clapped her cheeks.</p>
<p>“I-I just came~ I came from you spanking me~” Amanda moaned, “but you keep thrusting that dick of yours in my pussy~ If you keep going, I might go crazy!~” (F/N) simply continued grinding the pleasure into his and Amanda’s minds, getting the feeling of each other, through their genitals.  Amanda eventually looked up at (F/N), a lewd smile over her face, her eyes half-lidded with pleasure, and her tongue hanging out. “I’m so sensitive now!~ I’m cumming again!~” She warned. </p>
<p>“Hngh~” (F/N) groaned. “Me too~ I’m so close!~” He warned her, looking her in the eyes. The way she looked, showing her lewd and eager attitude, it was awakening things inside of him. His thrusts went faster and faster, until he pressed his hips firmly down onto Amanda’s, his length going deep into her body, that the tip of his member kissed the entrance to her womb.</p>
<p>The two of them let out a mixture of moans, throwing their heads back from the euphoria that they experienced. (F/N)’s juices exploded out of the tip of his length like a hose, firing directly into Amanda’s womb. Amanda let another round of her warm juices explode out, splashing against (F/N)’s crotch a second time. Her womb got too full to contain his juices, and said juices started to fill her caverns.</p>
<p>He pulled out of her, watching as his juices slowly seeped out of the opening he penetrated, seeing the liquid through the darkness. Amanda panted heavily, looking up at the ceiling as hearts thumped in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Hah~ Ah~” She huffed, before she slowly sat up and looked at (F/N), resting one of her feet against the couch, while the other dangled off of the edge. “I had know idea that you’d awaken like that,” Amanda said, looking at him mischievously. “I think you’re starting to become a man~” With one last giggle, Amanda collapsed onto her back, and passed out. (F/N) looked at her, seeing her softly snore. He was panting as well, putting in the effort to put Amanda in her place. </p>
<p>But instead of leaving her on the couch like that, he grabbed a blanket and covered Amanda’s body, before turning to the hallway and walking through, but not giving Amanda one last glance, then heading down to Marisa’s room.</p>
<p>However, Amanda opened one of her eyes, and grinned as she watched (F/N) walk away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>